Ivan's Adventures: Chapter One
by BigBeardBruce
Summary: First time fan fiction writing piece! Any comments are welcomed! The story is about the average people from the Pokemon game series.


Chapter One

Mediocre.

That single word describes our protagonist in this story. Average is another word you could use. If your were hoping for a story where the main character starts from humble beginnings and climbs himself up to the peak of luxury then you'll be sorely disappointed.

Ivan is not a man who will make his mark in the Kanto region. But his story is still one that needs to be told. Ivan's family manages the Poke Shop in Viridian City. Manages, not owns. Ivan's family has worked hard for many years. Ivan is no stranger to hard work either. While most 12 year old children were receiving their first Pokemon from Pallet Town, Ivan was stocking shelves with potions and antidotes for those freshly made trainers.

For years Ivan has stocked those shelves and for years new trainers have come into the store and bought up as much as they could afford. Ivan understood why he couldn't have his own adventure like others his age. The owner of the Pokemart was cutting corners anywhere he could and his parents needed his help or they'll lose what little they had. So for years, Ivan stocked and swept, stocked and swept, stocked and swept.

Seven years were lost as Ivan stocked and swept. His father interrupted the monogamous pattern to tell Ivan that he has a package that he needs to receive from Silph Company in Saffron City. "Its an extremely important order son" his father told him. "Its for that doctor or professor or whatever down in Pallet. We can't afford to lose his business we'd go under for sure." "I'll take care of it Dad, don't worry." replies Ivan. "Good!", retorts his father "You'll need some protection though in case of those bandits Team Rocket show up". "Protection?" "Yeah! One of those Pokemen!" "Pokemon" "That's what I said son."

"So, you're going to give me a Pokemon to take with me to Saffron?" asked Ivan. "Well no, not me exactly. The Poke Mart company will give you a Pokemon rental. In all honesty son you shouldn't even be going." confesses the father. "I can handle a short trip Dad!" Ivan shoots back. "That's not what I mean Ivan. It's just that the Poke Shop Company is wanting that cheapskate shop owner to go but you know he won't lift a finger and me or your mother can't go for so long so you're kind of our." "Final resort" finished Ivan. "Unfortunately yes Ivan." replied his father, downtrodden by his son's response. "Listen son, I know you feel cheated by life and in a way you have. I'm sorry me and your mother can't afford for you to have the adventure you always dreamed of. But, think of this as your adventure! Think of this trip as your chance to see this region!" exclaims Ivan's father. "And who knows? Maybe on the way you'll be forced into a situation where you'll need to use these."

Ivan's father pushes a tattered brown backpack into Ivan's arms. Ivan peeks inside to see four shining Great balls. "Dad! These cost 600 pokedollars each!" whispers Ivan. "Relax, none of the trainers who come into this shop buys these anyways. The newbies don't reach the badge number requirement to purchase these and the veterans all use Ultra balls anyways." whispers back his father gleaming with pride from his sneakiness. Ivan smiles back at his father. The two shared very few moments like this one most of their lives were filled with either work or exhaustion from work. "So." piped up Ivan, "What type of Pokemon am I renting for this trip?"

The father and son walked to the stockroom. The dust and boxes of different supplies always comforted Ivan in some strange way. Normality comforts most. "Here you go." Says his father handing him a scratched and worn down pokeball. Instead of the bright red top like the pokeballs sitting in the storefront of the shop, this pokeball has a lighter red faded from exposure of the sun. Ivan held the ball in his hand he realized that for the very first time he is holding a pokeball to use it for its actual purpose. A shiver of excitement that is foreign to him danced up his spine. "What are you wanting on son?" asked his father halting the dance on Ivan's back. "Oh sorry Dad, I just um am not sure what to do with this." answered Ivan. "You throw it. Haven't you read the manual before?" his father responded. "Throw it?" "Throw it"

Ivan steps back. "Alright get ready Dad" His father steps back giving a large gap for the possible behemoth that could come out of the sphere. "A Blastoise or a Charizard?" Ivan wonders "It has to be one of Kanto's big three." Ivan's heart begins to pound, his palms become moist with sweat. "This is it" Ivan thinks, "this is where my life truly starts!" "Here we go!" shouts Ivan, he throws the ball down as hard as his strength would allow. The ball slams into the ground with a tough _THUD_. Ivan and his father both drew back in preparation for whatever could come out.

Nothing.

Ivan waited for a moment. "I didn't throw it down too hard did I?" Ivan panics "there is no way our family can afford to pay to replace th…"

A bright blue light begin to crept out of the pokeball. Slowly cracks begin to grow around the ball. With a loud _CRASH_ the aged pokeball shattered into numerous pieces. Ivan and his father jerked away shielding themselves from the shrapnel pieces of the pokeball. "Are you okay Ivan?" shouts his father. "Yeah I think so" replies the son. Both father and son slowly lowered their arms to see the mystery Pokemon from the destroyed pokeball.

In front of the family was a blue green rocky skinned Pokemon. It's arms seemed to be formed from slabs of rock stucked together with clay. It's round gravel skinned torso is crossed with brown straps and yellow symbol in the middle. The Pokemon's eyes open slowly flashing the same shade of yellow as it's symbol. "Go..goooolettttttt," the monster grumbles.

"Dad," Ivan mutters "what type of Pokemon is that?". "I..I don't know son".


End file.
